The Hunted (BBXKillerOC) Chapter 1 AN
by MiyakoBirthday
Summary: L enlists B's help to catch a killer who has been killing men in the area of Japan


**AN - So basically I know you cant upload an AN without an actual chapter now, or so i've been told. So yeah firstly I'd like to say that If I continue to receive no reviews for my other new story and this one I won't be new chapters for either of them and they will be discountinued, sorry guys but thats just how it goes. Anyway onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairings: BBxOC, LxOC**

_Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics_

**OC info  
****Name: No real name (known as Hikiko after a ghost that was abused by her parents)  
Age: 19 (9, 14 in flashbacks)  
Nationality: Japanese/Romanian  
Hair: Long white, black fringe  
Eyes: Red  
Height: after time skip 4'10  
Weight: 84 lbs. as she's been living on the street and not eating much  
Other: pale skin, many scars including a scar across her cheek, has tattoos of pistols on her hips, angel wings on whole back, has no real name as her parents never gave her one. Her usual outfit consists of black leather jeans which are faded and ripped and a faded black t-shirt. Prefers to be barefoot as it allows her to sneak around and fight better.**

**Story Start**

**Normal P.O.V (3****rd**** person)**

**B – 19  
L – 23**

**He smirked as the man responsible for his downfall into insanity entered the prison, B stretched back in his chair testing the handcuffs behind his back. L sat down in the chair in front of him and looked at the younger copy "how are you B?" L asked, B grinned looking slightly crazy "never better!" he exclaimed laughing sadistically, L blinked in surprise as B quickly leant forward his face inches from L's own "let's get to the point now shall we L, what is it you want?" B replied calmly as his grin spread to resemble that of a demented Cheshire cat, L looked surprised for a moment but the expression quickly disappeared "I came here to ask you for your help on an important serial killing case" L stated bluntly as he examined B's face for a reaction, he found none. Slowly a patronising smile appeared on the killers face "the great L, needs help?" B asked rhetorically as he then burst into hysterical laughter "well…how may I be of service" B continued as he flexed his hands finally breaking the handcuffs that restricted his arms, he sighed in content as he stretched his arms forward in view of L and watched closely for a reaction. L's face showed slight worry but was mostly surprise "we are trying to find a killer that has been killing men in the area of Japan" L replied cautiously as he watched B for any sudden movement. B leaned back and looked thoughtful "I guess I could help, but what's in it for me?" B asked curiously, L backed up a little bit in his chair before replying "You will be free of this cell for the duration of the investigation" L stated simply, B nodded and thought about this for a moment, he didn't really want to help L however it would be nice to get out of this cell and he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to prove he was smarter than L, he nodded once again "then I shall help as much as I can" B answered with a small smirk. L nodded and two security guards grabbed B before he could move, B chuckled "is this really necessary L" B said as he followed L out the cell and was lead to the hotel L was staying in.**

******B's P.O.V****  
We arrived in the hotel and I settled myself into one of the comfy looking white chairs before examining the case files as best I could with my re-cuffed hands, I glared at the reinforced metal as L sat down in a chair opposite me, I pointedly ignored him and ran my gaze over the files noting that the suspect was a young girl, there was no information about her on the file apart from a rough age guess which was at 19, I bit my thumb as I thought through the little information that was found, in total she had killed 520 men over the course of 10 years but what stood out was the first two murders all of the murders had been violent and involved severe torture but these two seemed different, they were more gory and seemed more personal in both cases no forced entry was found and there was no struggle. I made a thoughtful noise before turning to L "the first two murders were as brutal as the others but neither victims struggled, there were drugs found in the victims systems?" I asked curiously, L nodded "there was Rohypnol found in all the victims systems which would explain how she managed to overpower the men with no problems, however in the other cases there was a struggle prior to the drugging, the first two show none of this" L stated simply, B frowned and glanced back at the files "this would imply that the suspect knew her first two victims would it not?" B asked and looked at L waiting for his reply, L simply nodded and handed B a selection of papers which showed the crime scenes, B paused upon seeing one of the men in a certain photo "I have met this man before" B said slowly as he pointed to the picture of a man in around his late 20's, L peeked at the picture "the victim's name you are referring to is Fred Smith he was the second victim his father Charlie was the first. Where have you met this man B?" L asked curiously as he placed a sugar cube in the cup of tea in front of him, B paused for a moment as the memories resurfaced. **

_Start flashback  
__(9 years old)  
I leant against the wall of the alley I had ducked into and then took a deep breath as I tucked away the stolen knife, I smirked at myself and peeked around the corner getting ready to make a run for it, however the smirk quickly left my face as I noticed the police officer right on my tail. I jumped as I heard a crash coming from opposite me, I turned quickly and saw a young girl come out of the buildings back door, she was about 9 the same age as I was and had long white hair that stopped at her waist, she was short and thin but what caught my notice was the ruby red eyes hidden under her bangs, they were the same colour as my own, she looked up at me then looked down the alley noticing the police officer making his way towards us. The situation dawned on me and I realised I was going to get caught "shit" I swore under my breath, the girl giggled and I glared at her wondering what was so funny. She smirked and winked at me before placing herself in the middle of the alley in clear view of the police officer and turned to me "run" she said simply with an impish grin as she then proceeded to burst into fake tears. I did as she said and ran towards the other end of the alley, I quick look back and I noticed the police officer had come to a stop checking on the girl as she insisted he stay and protect her from someone. I smirked as I realised that she had put on an act so that I could escape, I turned my gaze back to the street as I ran back to Whammy's unfollowed the whole way.  
__End of flashback_

_Start flashback  
__(14 years old)  
I walked through the alley which had become my usual route since the incident five years ago when that mysterious girl had saved me from the police, I hadn't seen her since then but I hoped I would, she made me curious it wasn't till I had gotten back to Whammy's that night all those years ago that I had realised something was different about the girl, not just her eyes but her name I had always been able to see others names and lifespans above their heads, but hers I couldn't her life span was ever changing and her name was just not there. I shook my head and continued on with my route until I heard yelling, I looked up and there she was she had grown some and now had a black strip in her fringe but other than that she looked mostly the same, I looked above her head and still no name however I did notice her lifespan had dropped close to its end. I titled my head in curiosity was she ill? I began to think… my thoughts though were interrupted as a man in around his 20's with medium length dark hair stepped towards her, he began to yell at her and then grabbed her around the throat tightly, she gasped and began to choke. I watched as her lifespan dropped further, without thinking I picked up a piece of wood from the edge of the alley and ran forward hitting the man with it, he dropped the girl then dropped to the floor unconscious. The girl looked at me and recognition became evident on her face "thank you" she murmured before rushing off down the alley towards the street, I checked the man's pulse making sure he was still alive and once confirming he was I hurried off in the direction of the girl, I looked around the street but I had lost her, sighing in defeat I continued my walk home feeling confused.  
__End flashback_


End file.
